A Brief Overview of Fonons
by Crazycolorz5
Summary: By Jade Balfour, "Fonons, along with elements, compose everything known in the universe..." -A report written by Jade Balfour for school, Ifritday, Luna Redecan 16, ND1993. Explains how fonons work. Implied to be written for Gelda Nebilim.
1. Overview

Author's Notes: My first fanfic... or rather more like a fan-nonfic. This is supposedly a report written by Jade when he was a student of Gelda Nebilim. It tells how fonons work. I hope that I characterized Jade correctly by my word choice and what I **didn't** mention. Note that Jade here is trying to be serious so I didn't put in any sarcastic comments. If I contradicted anything factually, please leave it in a review! Also, this isn't it. There's more coming.

Standard Overused Disclaimer: I don't own Jade. I don't own Tales of the Abyss. Namco does. What I DO own is some of the thoughts here not directly stated in the game.

* * *

-A report written by Jade Balfour for school, Ifritday, Luna Redecan 16, ND1993.

A Brief Overview of Fonons  
by Jade Balfour

Overview

Fonons, along with elements, compose everything known in the universe, where the fonons give energy, and the elements give form to the fonons. The way they vibrate differentiate the different forms of matter. Each 'form' has a different vibration speed, and no two different forms share a vibration speed. Pure fonons themselves even have a unique vibration speed. However, in theory, should an isofon(a form with the same vibration speed as another) be created, there would be many unique properties, futher explained in 'Isofonic Hypotheses'. Fonons with the same vibration tend to attract each other, although this is not always the case. For example, the Jewel of Lorelei, if it exists, is said to disperse seventh fonons rather than gather them, further explained in the section 'Sentient Fonons'. Fonons provide the energy required for all known kinds of interaction. Currently, it is still unknown as to how they provide this energy. One theory suggests that the energy originates from the bonds from the fonon to the element, though this has yet to be shown.


	2. Fonon Use

Fonon Use

Fonons provide the energy required in the execution of all artes, fonic or otherwise. Even strike artes need to draw in energy from the fonons around the user to properly execute the arte. Fonic artes require the user to accurately draw in fonons of a particular element into the user, usually a combination of fonons from the Planet Storm and the environment around the user's fon slots, and then direct and move the fonons to the target, a move found diffucult to use by most. This release of a particular fonon causes a temporary elevation of fonons in a particular area, resulting in a field of fonons. This field of fonons phenomenon also occurs from elemental strike artes, though weaker than ones produced by Fonic Artes. However, the seventh fonon has some differences from other fonons in the field of artes. Only people who are seventh fonists from birth can easily use seventh fonic artes. Almost all fonons used in seventh fonic artes originate from the Planet Storm. These artes are mainly used for healing, since they can provide energy to the target, and they dissipate quickly such that they do not disturb the balence of fonons in the target. However, this means that they almost always leave no field of fonons. This is most likely due to the fonons dissipating back into the Planet Storm, but that is not certain. Offensive seventh fonic artes are very weak unless they are amplified by a melody. The strongest of these melodic fonic artes are Yulia's Fonic Hymns, which are equal in power, if not more powerful, than normal fonic artes, and some even leave fields of fonons that are a result of an elevated level of activity of elemental fonons in the area.

Fontech is the utilization of the principles of fonic artes on a small scale to operate a fon machine. Just like fonic artes, fon machines rely on fonons in both the Planet Storm and their environment to power themselves and operate. However, some fon machines require even more power than they can gather from these sources and require either an elevation of fonons locally, such as a field of fonons, or an external power source, such as a battery. Some batteries uncovered from the Dawn Age appear to be able to draw in even more power from the Planet Storm, therefore lasting indefinitely. Fontech is an actively studied field nowadays, expecially in Sheridan and Belkend as a result of the historic rivalry between Class I and Class M. Fon machines are widely used in today's society in both Malkuth and Kimlasca. The waterfalls and canals in Grand Chokomah use fon machines to circulate water and to prevent the flooding of the city. The elevators used in Batacul are fon machines as well.

It is possible to separate fonons from their element, though they quickly rebind. One can move the unbound fonons such they they rebind inside of another object, known as the 'contamination effect'. This can result in an item with completely different characteristics than the originals being made. This is widely used in item synthesis to create a variety of items from healing gels to curing bottles. It is even possible to use this effect to make a weapon stronger by embedding a stonger material into the blade. This effect can also be used to conceal an object within another object, but this requires a constant Fonic Arte to be applied to prevent the two objects from fusing together into one new object. This Fonic Arte is very difficult to master and is therefore impractical.


	3. Organic Fonons and Fonon Change

Author's Note: I'm starting to use less stuff stated directly in the game and I'm starting to extrapolate a bit.

* * *

Organic Fonons and Fonon Change

Fonons are inherently separatated into two groups, organic and inorganic fonons, informally, living and nonliving fonons. It is this difference that makes sentient fonons distinctive, futher explained in 'Sentient Fonons'. Suppose that one had two forms of matter with exactly the same fonon frequency. However, one form contains organic fonons, and the other contains inorganic fonons. It is easy to show that these are not the same, and that the difference in organic and inorganic fonons indeed matters, through the contamination effect. Attempting to mix these, even isofonic in theory, fonons will not work like normal synthesis. If preformed sucessfully, the inorganic object will keep its form and shape. When removed from the organic form, the object is unchanged from when it was embedded. This techniqure can be dangerous to the organic fonons. In humans, misuse of the contamination effect has shown to lead to mental instability, insanity, and death from the imbalence and rejection of fonons. To be properly controlled, this requires the same Fonic Arte as mixing two inorganic forms together and is therefore impractical.

One unique property of organic fonons is that they can modify nearby fonons at a higher rate than what occurs naturally between inorganic fonons. Humans normally see these rapid modifications as Artes, yet there are some modifications more basic than Artes. For example, when people intake food, their bodies automatically rearranges these fonons to the body's own fonon frequency and rebinds the fonons to different elements as required by the body. The only methods to change a fonon's frequency and bound elements artificially involve complex Fonic Artes that are only precise to a certain degree. Fonon change normally occurs at a certain rate, and it is possible to roughly define time relative to this rate. An increase in fonon change will change the rate at which time flows where the fonons are changing. This is the basis of almost all healing artes. They elevate the rate of fonon change by stimulating the area with seventh fonons, a catalyst for fonon change. Then the area can be percieved to have time run much faster and heal itself naturally. This also explains why healing artes usually cannot heal an already fatal wound.

It is known that organic fonons arise from other organic fonons, but it is still unknown as to how inorganic fonons can come from organic fonons in the process of death. It is also unknown whether or not inorganic fonons that were previously alive can be restored to their previous organic state. It may be possible to rebind organic fonons to a dead body, and the body would then use the properties of that organic fonon to create more organic fonons, etc., until it is back to its previous state. However, even in theory, the fonon bound to the body would have to be a still organic, perfect isofon to the body, or else the body would just reject the non-isofonic fonon. There also may be more unknown complications. This makes the act impossible in practice.


	4. Isofonic Hypotheses

Isofonic Hypotheses

As stated in the Overview, isofons do not occur naturally, though theoretically it is possible for them occur naturally, statistically it is next to impossible to occur. Even in theory it would be diffucult to create a perfect isofon, since one would first have to be able to measure the fonon frequency to an infinitely precise measurement, and one would secondly have to be able to adjust a fonon to the same precision. Currently, the field that holds the most promise into creating isofons is fomicry, the copying of an object using a fonic arte or a fon machine.

The current method of fomicry by fonic artes first scans the object with the first and sixth fonons. Since the first fonon can dectect first, second, and fourth fonons, and the sixth fonon can detect third, fifth, and sixth fonons, these fonons are all that is required to scan the entire object. Then, the arte assembles the new object out of fonons and elements in the environment around the original. This is inaccurate in measuring the vibration speed to a degree relative to the interference in the measurement caused by the vibration of the first and sixth fonons themselves. Futhermore, this partially drains the environment around the object of first and sixth fonons, thus potentially causing a fonon impalence in the replica. The method of fomicry by fon machine works similarly. The fon machine shoots all six types of fonons through the original on one side and measures the positions of the fonons after they pass through the original on the other side. This may disrupt fonons in the original. The machine uses this data to recreate the original from stored fonons that have been altered to close to the original's frequency, but due to the fact that the first and sixth fonons can sense other fonons as well, there is usually an overbalence of first and sixth fonons in the replica, and the frequency is still not exact. A replica of organic fonons has not been attempted at this point.

Should an isofon be created though, the fonons in the two objects would tend to bond with the other due to the two objects being the same 'form' in essence. This would cause the fonons in either object to be unstable and prone to the contamination effect. If fonons from isofons were to come in contact on a direct collision, then there is a good probability that they would vibrate for a moment then split from their elements in a phenomenon that I shall refer to as 'hyperresonance'. This hyperresonance would, according to theory, release a large amount of energy that could possibly split other, nearby fonons from their elements as well. Hyperresonances may occur between pure fonons naturally, although only the seventh fonons can dissipate quickly enough for the fonons to be pure and the hyperresonance to actually occur. Should organic isofons be created, it may be able to transmit thought to its counterpart, much like one's mind can communicate with the rest of the body. However, there must be a complete path of isofons in between the two for this transmission to occur. This cannot be proven due to the lack of natural organic isofons.

* * *

Author's Notes: Spoilers in these notes.

.

.

.

Before you go all "OMG, the explanation of fomicry here doesn't mention seventh fonons at all! And what's with the complete path of isofons? Asch/Luke/Lorelei never needed that!"...

1) Remember that this is a good 24-25 years before the game. The fomicry techniques at the time(invented by Jade) were, as revealed in the Nebilim sidequest, using the elemental fonons. We also know that the fonic arte method of fomicry results in the underbalence of first and sixth fonons... I made stuff up from there.  
2) Maybe Asch/Luke/Lorelei did need the isofons to communicate. Remember that they all have exactly the same frequency as the pure seventh fonon, so perhaps they could communicate through the chain of seventh fonons emitted by the Planet Storm (heh, that would mean that Lorelei could eavesdrop on all of Luke's thoughts).

Also, I'm thinking of doing a follow-up Q&A session by Nebilim after the report to make sure Jade didn't make up half of this stuff. If you want to leave questions for me to use in the reviews, that'd be great.  
And I probably won't ever have this long of an Author's Notes in this fic again. Probably.


	5. Sentient Fonons

Sentient Fonons

When a certain amount of inorganic, pure fonons gather together, they can create a burst of energy and pressure that can change the fonons into organic fonons. This creates sentient fonons, also referred to as a spirit. As all pure fonons of one type are isofonic, there is only one sentience for each fonon. The confirmed sentiences are Shadow, Gnome, Sylph, Undine, Efreet and Rem. The existence of Lorelei, the sentience of the seven fonon, is disputed due to the lack of communication from Lorelei, which may be due to the quick dispersion speed of seventh fonons. Supposing that Lorelei does exist, he would have to exist only in the core and Planet Storm, the only known spaces with enough seventh fonons to form a sentience. This limitation to these spaces makes it impossible for one to verify the existence of Lorelei.

When one casts a high level fonic arte, most high level fonic artes will gather enough pure fonons to create part of the sentience of the fonon used. This sentience helps guide the arte until the fonons have dissipated, which is what causes high level fonic artes to be an obvious step over mid level fonic artes. If one analyzes the target of a high level fonic arte before the fonons are able to dissipate or rebind to an element, then it is clear that there are organic, pure fonons; a sentience has been left by the arte. Though somehow, Lorelei cannot be detected in high level seventh fonic artes. It is possible that this is due to the seventh fonons dissipating too quickly to be measured. This lack of detectance has led to a dispute over whether Lorelei exists at all.

Suppose that Lorelei does exist. This is a likely since thousands of years of myths support it. The myths state that near the end of the Dawn Age when civilization was about to collapse from the Fonic War, Yulia channeled Lorelei's power and created the Score on seven fonstones. The end of the sixth fonstone promises prosperity to all of Auldrant. It is unknown what has been written on the seventh fonstone. Lorelei gave Yulia the seven fonic hymns as a sign of their pact and the Key of Lorelei, made of up the Jewel of Lorelei that disperses seventh fonons by a glyph engraved on its surface and the empty key without the jewel which gathers seventh fonons by the natural properties of fonons, should Yulia or her descendants need to call upon Lorelei's power. As the Key of Lorelei has been lost and the seven fonic hymns cannot be used to summon Lorelei without it, this cannot be shown to be a true story. However, Yulia could not have channeled Lorelei easily. Either Yulia would have had to be a perfect isofon to Lorelei and the seventh fonon, or Lorelei would have had to contact Yulia directly. In the first case, since there are no records of any perfect isofon being found, this is unlikely. In the second case, this means that either Lorelei would have had to have left the core and Planet Storm to contact Yulia even though seventh fonons would quickly regather into the Planet Storm, or Yulia would have had to take a literal leap of faith into the planet's core, which is the most plausible explaination.

* * *

Author's Notes: Remember that the truth was only told to Maestro rank or above in the Order. And I have a reason for not mentioning the order. Also if Jade didn't make himself clearly implied, a pure fonon is a fonon that hasn't been bound to an element.


	6. Fonons and the Score

Fonons and the Score

The Score is a series of fonstones created by Yulia, supposedly using Lorelei's power. These fonstones trap a special arrangement of seventh fonons in them, preventing their escape. This arrangement stores the data in the Score, and only some seventh fonists are able to read it. Fonstones are created when certain seventh fonic artes are cast, not coincidentally, the same artes that are required to read the score. Fonstones are a collection of all six elemental fonons bound together with very few, if any, elements. The arrangement of the six fonons allows one other fonon to be trapped inside without being able to escape. It is the seventh fonons that Yulia placed inside these rings that store the Score. The fonstones that the Score was written on were once the size of an average mountain. The exact location of their creation is unknown. However, due to the shattering of many of the fonstones and depressions in the ground made by falling fonstones, it is logical to guess that at least six of the fonstones were created in the Planet Storm. Referencing the way Yulia most likely contacted Lorelei mentioned in the previous section, this is likely.

Supposing that Lorelei's power was indeed used to create the Score, it is still unknown how Lorelei can see the future. The only explaination lies in the widespread myth about "The Planet's Memory". Supposedly, everything is predetermined by the planet's memory, stored in memory particles. It is not known whether or not memory particles truly hold the planet's memory. It has been shown, though, that memory particles are created when three or four fonons and two elements all bind together. Due to the double elements, these particles carry much more force than most matter, but they are also much more rare. Only artificial memory particles have been observed, but modern scientists are almost certain that they have developed naturally under the overbearing pressure in the core.

Some special seventh fonists have the ability to perform similar fonic artes that Yulia used to predict the future and create the Score. These fonists are normally called scorers. However, without the help from channeling Lorelei's power, the scores produced by these scorers are usually more vague than the Score and may sometimes even be partially inaccuate. Although this does not prove that Yulia did contact Lorelei, as she could have just been a remarkable seventh fonist, it does strongly support the argument that Lorelei does exist, and that it can predict the future.


	7. A Brief Explanation of Elements

A Brief Explaination of Elements

Elements are the other component of the universe. They can affect the vibration speed of fonons by essentially weighing down the fonons. They are the 'mass' component of matter. They are similar to fonons in some areas. Elements are also separated into organic and inorganic elements, and this is a key part of the contamination effect and item synthesis. But unlike fonons, elements do not instantaneously become inorganic once the organic fonon leaves them. Rather, the organic measure of an element decays, with a half life of, relating to other universal constants, about one thousand twenty-four times the amount of time it takes for a hyperresonance to theoretically form. When an element is bound to an organic fonon, though, it does instantaneously become completely organic. These properties are most likely due to elements having mass. It is usually the fonon binding to the element, and different types of matter are created when different types of fonons combine with different types of elements, but the exact mechanisms linking the types and the objects are unknown.

End of Report

* * *

Yay! Done with the report! Ugh I can't believe Jade made this in just one night... Next up: a Q&A session by Nebilim!


End file.
